wot_blitzfandomcom-20200223-history
T28
General The T28 is an American tier 8 tank destroyer that is preceded by the T25 AT or the T28 Prot., and leads to the T95 . In-game description: "In March 1944, the U.S. Army placed an order for five prototypes of heavy vehicles designated T28. As a result, the T95 was built." Wargaming wiki description: "When you first play the T28, you will notice that it is much slower then the T25 AT . This tank is a bit faster than the T95, but not by much, so both tanks are easy prey for fast tanks. The frontal armor is very good for its tier, although the lower part of the armor is weaker. The 120mm AT gun can bring down even the strongest opponents with its rapid fire and good damage and accuracy. The only things the driver needs to worry about are its side and rear armor, as they are quite thin, allowing quick movers to take you down with ease. Be patient, stay in cover, and provide support for your allies and the T28 will prepare you greatly for the monster T95." Notes The T28 is an American tank destroyer. It is the sucsessor of the T25 AT, and can be researched into through the T28 Prototype (also a Tier 8). It leads to the popular T95. Strategy The T28 may resemble its bigger brother, the T95, but in reality, they have two different playstyles. Unlike the T95, the T28 has a lower plate that is easily penetrated by other tanks. This lower plate acts as a disability, as the T28 is not capable of spearheading any battle. The lower plate also makes gun depression disappointing. Its gun is very nice, as long as you can get your lower plate covered (and wiggle every here and there), you can become a Tank pillbox. The T28 also has weak side armor, and is very skinny. In result, the T28 is incapable of engaging more than one enemy at a time, as the gun is not flexible, so aiming at other tanks require you to expose your sides, which is easy as you are very skinny. Modules Trivia The T28 is likely based off of the T95 without tracks. The in-game mode is fake, as there was never a lower plate under the gun. On a World of Tanks (PC) forum, Wargaming has admitted that the T28 is fake: "Compared to the real tank, it has VVSS suspension instead of HVSS, frontal drive-train, and an extended lower front hull. Well, put frankly, we made it up. I speculate that the thinking was that the US rather gave up on the whole concept of heavy TDs and assault guns and didn't develop much which could survive at Tier VIII while remaining in the tech tree lineage. So, we had to fill in the gap a bit with a little creative license/speculation." -12/04/14 The Chieftain's Hatch. The T28 in WoT Blitz is the same as the T28 in World of Tanks (PC), so it can be assumed the T28 in WoT Blitz is also fake. LINK: http://worldoftanks.com/en/news/chieftain/t28_and_t95/ This is a list of all the things Wargaming changed on the T95 to make it a T28: Twin pipes were made symmetrical Rear round bumps were removed. Lower plate added Flatter rear end Gun mantlet modified to a half-circle to fit the lower plate VVSS suspension Gallery Historical Gallery Category:Vehicles Category:Tier VIII Category:Tank Destroyer Category:U.S.A. Nation Category:Tech Tree Tank